frarjunfandomcom-20200215-history
Danne 3 - Fred's One Shots
Warning! Naughty word again because Dan is so fabulous that the fabulousness leaks out in the form of naughty words sometimes :L For Anne “Dan,” I sighed. “Are you really going to sit like that all day?” I was referring to the awkward and seemingly uncomfortable position he sat in once he got hold of his laptop. I was pretty sure he hadn’t slept the night before. “Daniel!” I watched as he reacted by simply twitching his eye at me. “This is getting out of hand.” I told him calmly. I slowly pushed his laptop closed and glared at him. “Switch it off.” “What?” “We could go outside for once! Doesn’t it look interesting? We could take your camera if you want; have an adventure or something.” Dan looked at me with puppy dog eyes which begged ‘Please don’t do this to me’. But I had to resist. “Switch it off. Please.” Dan held eye contact for another 10 seconds before grudgingly closing his tabs then shutting the laptop down. I smiled triumphantly and walked over to the internet router. He gasped as I unplugged it and took it upstairs. “No internet today. It’s decided now.” “Why?” He looked as if I’d just hidden his Golden Ticket to the Chocolate Factory. I shrugged. “For fun.” Dan looked at me, smacked his lips, then said “How on Earth is this ‘for fun’?” “I dunno...” “Whatever.” He snapped. “What’s this ‘adventure you want to go on?” *** “Dan, why would you bring your camera if you aren’t going to film anything?”I scoffed, trying to avoid a muddy patch. “Technology,” he whimpered as I took it from him. “Where are we even going?” “You’ll see.” I pulled a small branch down behind my head then released it as Dan walked past, sprinkling him with little petals. “There. You look just like a pretty fairy.” I laughed. He didn’t find it as funny and pushed a branch down in front of my face, proceeding to hit me with it. That made him laugh, at least. I nudged him backwards subconsciously, and heard a splat. “Oh, fuck, Anne. Really?” I realised I had pushed him into the little muddy puddle. He stood up slowly, his arms and backside dark brown, and I tried to hold back a laugh. I glanced at my hands, trying to compare the different colours and remembered that Dan’s camera had been recording the whole time. I smiled. *** “It’s a tree swing,” I told Dan as we approached a tall oak with a piece of rope suspended from it. “That’s not a swing,” he objected. “It’s a Saw trap.” He ran his fingers over the loop in the bottom, which was obviously supposed to be sat in. “Who wouldn’t get stuck in that? It’s tiny!” I laughed and tried to climb in, but to no avail. I ended up getting sort of stuck and Dan had to hold my arms so I could balance properly and get out. A little further and we came to a small clearing, which gave us a perfect view of the sunset. Wow. We’d been out a while. I saw a large tree stump and sat down. “Come on,” I whispered, not wanting to disrupt the natural beauty of the sky. Dan smiled and sat down on the stump too. “It’s nice outside,” he said quietly after a few minutes. “But I still like the internet. When will you plug it back in?” I grinned. “Tomorrow morning. Will you survive until then?” He nodded. “I think so.” His face fell. “Maybe I should get some footage of this sky.” I showed him his camera. “You don’t need to.” Unicorns can have moustaches too <:{) 22:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Fred's One Shots Category:Fred's Fics